robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Behemoth/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Behemoth was a competitor robot which entered every series of Robot Wars from Series 2 onwards. Behemoth made its fourth video game appearance in Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction. Appearance and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) is one of four Robot Wars video games that Behemoth featured in. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, however Behemoth is shown as a mix of its Series 3 and 4 incarnation, as it has the two rear mounted axes equipped instead of its larger axe that was mounted above the lifting shovel. However, the side srimechs are equipped, and these automatically self-right the robot if Behemoth is on its side, although the lifting shovel has to fire before the side srimechs work in real life. Nevertheless, the robot does resemble the Series 4 appearance very well, it includes the roll bars mounted on the top of the robot and even the front bar behind the base of the shovel, however this is classed as a third wheel with no drive on the game. The speed of the robot is also very close to its real-life counterpart. However the lifting shovel fires much quicker in the game than its Series 4 counterpart, and like the rear axes, can come off much easier. The robot is flippable after it loses its lifting shovel. Strategies Using Behemoth Behemoth can scoop up and push other robots around the arena with ease, despite its low speed. It's relatively easy to push opponents into the various arena hazards and holding them there, or using the pit is the safest option. The armour is also adequately strong if you come across an angle grinder or flywheel etc. You can also try to flip robots out of the arena, but this is very difficult, as you have to scoop opponents right up to the arena side wall to be able to do it, and even then, it's still quite difficult. Against Behemoth Due to its low speed, it's not too hard to steer around Behemoth to attack it from the sides or from the rear, the axes cause little to no damage and Behemoth isn't too hard to push around from these angles. This will give you the opportunity to bring in the various arena hazards, such as the pit, the floor flipper or the CPZs. Due to its quite low ground clearance, it will be very difficult to even flip Behemoth, let alone flip it out of the arena. Differences from Real Life *The lifting shovel can be fired much faster in the game than it could (at the time) in real life. *The side srimechs automatically fire if the robot is on its side in the game, in real life, the lifting shovel has to fire first. *This version of Behemoth didn't have the rear axes in real life. *The scoop is much higher up the body than it is in real life. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)